TRES NOCHES
by saranya.x
Summary: En sólo tres noches a Scully le fue revelada la gran verdad que se encontraba dentro de ella.


TRES NOCHES

**Disclaimer:** Reconozco y sé que los personajes mencionados en el presente relato son creación y propiedad de Chris Carter, la productora 1013 y la cadena FOX, y que los tomo prestados solo por diversión sin ánimo de lucro.

Rating: Para mí todo es MRS, aunque este es un MRS muy extraño porque no aparece uno de los personajes básicos para que lo sea, pero insisto, es MRS.

Spoilers: No muchos, lo ubico en la sexta temporada, la más shipper de todas en mi humilde opinión.

*********************

TRES NOCHES

Desde hacía tres noches había tomado por costumbre dormir en el sillón, era extraño en una mujer como ella, tan organizada y con unos hábitos tan arraigados, dejar de dormir en su propia cama sólo por experimentar el encanto que podría hallarle Mulder a dormir en un sillón, lo peor fue que después de la primera noche se dio cuenta de que el mencionado hecho no tenía ningún atractivo en particular; se levantó tiesa y con la espalda tan encorvada que le costó enderezarla, y se mantuvo durante el día con un dolor ininterrumpido en sus hombros que sólo logró calmar cuando se auto medicó un fuerte calmante.

Pero a la segunda noche sin saber exactamente por qué reincidió en dormir sobre su felpudo sillón, que por más blando que fuera no dejaba de tener sus pequeños altibajos que le habían generado tales incomodidades; siguió experimentando prendiendo el televisor frente al mismo y degustando un delicioso helado de chocolate, la sensación iba mejorando, era como una pequeña revolución en su propia casa, como un sublevarse a las reglas, por lo menos a las establecidas por ella misma, lo cual le era un tanto ridículo, pero le dejaba una suave satisfacción.

A la tercera noche algo la atrapó y la dejó llena de una sensación nueva, estimulante y aterrorizante al mismo tiempo; soñó con Mulder, con un Mulder que ella no conocía, un Mulder jadeante de deseo ante ella, que la atraía hacia sí con la suave ternura de un enamorado, mientras ella se alejaba esquiva, sólo por disimular, pues en verdad deseaba tirarle sobre su sillón felpudo y satisfacerle, pero algo se lo impedía, no entendía qué.

Este experimento de dormir en el sillón rememorando a Mulder le comenzó a parecer riesgoso. Cuando se despertó después de ese sueño con la respiración entrecortada, con un suspiro profundo trató de recuperar la calma, pero era inútil, ya había algo en todo ese juego aparentemente inocente al que se había sometido que le hacía perder la tranquilidad, y debía explorar dentro de su psiquis para hallar las razones, unas razones que si no comprendía pronto podrían llevarle además a dormir en calzoncillos (aunque no tenía) dejando el televisor prendido habiendo comido tan solo un pedazo de pizza pringoso rescatado del rincón más oscuro de la nevera, o comenzaría a arrojar lápices filosos al techo en el oficina, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer Mulder sin darle ninguna importancia.

Trató de recordar sus viejos estudios sobre psicoanálisis, en la escuela de medicina no era un tema al que le hubieran dado mucha importancia, para la medicina era más relevante el estudio de la mente humana en su aspecto netamente fisiológico, pero lo había estudiado con interés, lo más elemental desde el punto de vista Freudiano era que todo tenía un trasfondo, una connotación sexual —según Freud hasta ver orinar un perro la tenía, —por tanto, mucho más éste extraño comportamiento que estaba asumiendo ella y además con ese sueño con un contenido tan directamente sexual.

La metodología de análisis sería correlacionar símbolos, arquetipos universales o personales que se deberían originar en hechos o acontecimientos de su vida cotidiana, por ejemplo, dormir en su sillón, ver televisión largas horas en la noche desde el mencionado sillón, dormirse, olvidarse y por tanto, anular la necesidad de que existan las camas en el universo, dejarse deleitar por un gustoso helado de chocolate mientras la piel cubierta por la pijama de seda se deja acariciar por la suavidad felpuda, además despertar con insomnio en medio de la noche ante la incomodidad creciente de acomodar las piernas, que aunque cortas en su caso, requerían de un mayor espacio de desplazamiento mientras dormía. Finalmente, la respuesta, claro, era su sueño, era él, presente en todos sus símbolos, en todas sus intencionalidades conscientes de olvidarlo pero subconscientes de mantenerlo cerca, deseoso de ella, porque así le veía en el sueño, y ella huía, escapaba en su mundo racional, mientras su mundo interno, su subconsciente, su cuerpo, su ser, lo reclamaban para sí.

¡Oh por Dios! No tardó en darse cuenta, le amaba, le deseaba, era algo que había ido creciendo con el tiempo, como un pequeño árbol que nace en medio de una selva agreste y lucha por tener un poquito de luz solar, y que en medio de esa vegetación intrépida, con un gran esfuerzo, crece y se fortalece.

Y ya para la cuarta noche Scully decidió volver a dormir en el sillón, con el alma anhelante de él como siempre, pero con su mente consciente de esa gran verdad que se encontraba dentro de ella, una verdad que llevaba seis años en ser construida pero que se le había revelado en sólo tres noches.

********************

_**Lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, lo rescaté de los anaqueles del olvido y estaba como presentable para publicar.**_


End file.
